carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
That Holiday Spirit (1984)
Plot Overview It is Christmas time. Steven notices something is bothering Claudia and wants her to open up to him. Claudia admits to having a one-night stand with Dean Caldwell. She asks Steven to forgive her and claims that she was lonely. Steven is terribly disappointed. He does take it a little further later when he claims Danny as his son, and his son alone. That does not sit well with Claudia. When Steven apologizes for the remark, Claudia is not in a forgiving mood. She does not need Steven's Christmas-time apology. Even better, Claudia decides to team up with Adam to find out what the issue with Dominique is. At least Krystle and Blake are becoming close again. Kristina is doing well and they got to watch Allegree win another race. The horse is up for auction by its owner Daniel Reece, head of Delta Rho Stables, Inc. Daniel spots Blake and Krystle in the hospital and instantly recognizes Krystle even though she did not see him. Blake and Krystle attend the auction but Daniel pulls Allegree. Instead, Daniel will just offer the horse to Blake. Blake is suspicious of Daniel's kindness but buys the horse for Krystle anyway. Krystle is excited to have Alllegree back. Daniel seems excited to know that Krystle is around because he changes his plans to remain in Colorado. Daniel sends Krystle a Christmas present. Anyway, Krystle remembers Daniel Reece as someone who used to date her sister, Iris. Blake is more concerned about the value of the frame which is in the thousands. Krystle cannot keep the gift. But Krystle would have returned the frame anyway. She returns it herself and chastises Daniel for coming back into her life after what he did. Jeff continues to help Nicole find the treasure only because he believes it may lead to Fallon. Blake invites Dominique to spend the holidays at the mansion. Dominique is grateful for the invitation but wants more - she wants Blake to acknowledge that she is Tom Carrington's daughter. Blake is not willing to do that. Besides, Blake tracked down his father and Tom denied it. Alexis, Dex and Amanda make it to London. Amanda has feelings for Dex and thinks Dex should not marry her mother, but Dex does go through with the wedding. Meanwhile, Blake tracks down Amanda and tells her he would like for her to return to Denver once the wedding is over so they can perform the blood test. Amanda, unfortunately, cannot go because Alexis took Amanda's passport while Dex and Alexis go on their honeymoon. Alexis should not have left Amanda alone in London because she manages to track down Rosalind and gets Rosalind to admit that Blake is her father. Amanda confronts Alexis with the news when they return. There will be no Caribbean cruise for the three. They return to Denver where Amanda tells Blake the great news. Blake is so happy. The family celebrates the holidays in the mansion. Santa arrives and the two kids open gifts. Krystle has a gift for Blake, a portrait of Fallon. Blake then calls the family for a toast to welcome a new member of the family - Amanda. That is really tasteless of Blake because Dominique was sitting right there. Dominique, rightly, gets up and leaves. Adam and Claudia are intrigued why Dominique would storm off like that. Alexis interrupts the family celebration and demands that Amanda return home with her. Alexis will not lose Amanda to Blake. Amanda would rather stay with Blake, but Blake wants to keep peace and Amanda does return to the home of Alexis and Dex. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Juliet Mills ... Rosalind Bedford * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Hedley Mattingly ... Vicar * William Beckley ... Gerard * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Susan Gordon-Clark ... Nurse * Alain Saint-Alix ... La Salle * Matthew Lawrence ... Danny Carrington, Jr. #1 * Timothy McNutt ... Blake Jeffrey 'L.B.' Carrington Colby Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Rock Hudson joins the cast as Daniel Reece. Production details * Deleted scenes : Blake, Adam and Dominique have a talk; Adam comforts Claudia after she argues with Steven. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Lakeview Medical Center, Lakeview Terrace (Los Angeles); Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); St. Thomas the Apostle (Hollywood).